Arrowed - Version française
by Arches67
Summary: "Finch cligna des yeux abasourdi. Pour un homme dont la vie était faite de zones d'ombres, Reese pouvait se montrer extraordinairement binaire. Vivant ou mort, point à la ligne. Rien entre les deux… comme ce qui devait vraisemblablement être une douloureuse blessure à l'épaule." Un agréable week-end à la campagne prend une tournure imprévue.


**Arrowed (version française)**

* * *

Reese "whump". Pas vraiment d'histoire, du simple "hurt/confort" mettant en scène nos deux personnages principaux. Désolée John, il semblerait que je ne puisse m'empêcher de blesser les personnages que j'aime… mais en fait c'est que j'aime surtout prendre soin d'eux après…

Ceci est ma première fic Person of Interest, et bon sang ces personnages ne sont pas faciles à écrire ! La série est trop géniale, difficile de jouer avec en conservant toute la mythologie et style. J'ai même longuement hésité à poster l'histoire en anglais d'abord, puis à la traduire ensuite. Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

P o I - P o I - P o I

* * *

John ouvrit la porte du chalet et se laissa tomber contre le chambranle avec un soupir de soulagement.

Depuis le canapé, la voix de Finch le salua. "M. Reese, vous êtes rentré. Comment était cette balade ?"

Harold Finch leva les yeux de son livre et se redressa précipitamment. Il poussa une exclamation, laissant tomber son livre, regardant son employé avec effroi. "John, vous êtes blessé !"

John leva la main gauche en un geste qui se voulait rassurant. "Je vais bien Finch."

Harold se figea. "Bien ? Vous avez une flèche plantée dans l'épaule ! Je doute que cela soit la définition du mot 'bien' dans quelconque des dictionnaires que je possède," bredouilla l'homme à lunettes.

Reese eut un léger sourire grimaçant, "Guérissable."

Finch cligna des yeux abasourdi. Pour un homme dont la vie était faite de zones d'ombres, Reese pouvait se montrer extraordinairement binaire. Vivant ou mort, point à la ligne. Rien entre les deux… comme ce qui devait vraisemblablement être une douloureuse blessure à l'épaule. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire, sachant pertinemment que toute remarque serait soigneusement ignorée. Il se contenta d'émettre une suggestion.

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne rentrez-vous pas vous asseoir avant que cette blessure… 'guérissable' ne vous fasse vous effondrer dans l'entrée ?"

Reese se redressa péniblement et, dévoilant un rare moment de faiblesse, accepta l'aide de Finch pour entrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci écarta une chaise dans la pièce de séjour et John s'assit, s'appuyant lourdement sur son bras gauche posé sur la table. Il ferma les yeux, respirant doucement, submergé par le soulagement que le simple fait d'être assis lui procurait.

Il avait une flèche plantée dans son épaule droite ; une longue trainée de sang couvrait sa veste de part et d'autre. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front dégoulinant de sueur, les yeux pincés par la douleur, le visage gris.

"Laissez-moi prendre les clés de la voiture et je vous emmène en ville voir un médecin," dit Finch en se dirigeant vers son manteau.

John releva la tête d'un geste brusque, un éclat de peur traversant ses yeux clairs l'espace d'une seconde.

"Finch, je me fiche que votre voiture ait les meilleurs amortisseurs du monde, je ne ferai pas les 15 kilomètres de ce qui est sensé passer pour une route pour sortir d'ici."

* * *

Quand Finch avait proposé de se rendre dans son chalet pour le week-end, Reese avait été surpris. Il avait du mal à imaginer le génie solitaire ailleurs qu'entouré de ses ordinateurs et apprécier un séjour dans les bois. Puis Harold lui avait dit que la maison était isolée mais équipée de tout le confort et la meilleure technologie qui soit. Après des semaines ininterrompues de numéros, l'idée de prendre quelques jours de repos hors de la ville avait semblé bien agréable. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, John devait admettre qu'il était curieux de découvrir comment Finch passait son temps libre. Il lui semblait que l'informaticien ne sortait jamais de sa bibliothèque. Passer quelques jours avec son "patron" en dehors du cadre du travail pourrait s'avérer intéressant – Finch serait-il disposé à se dévoiler davantage ?

Ce que Reese n'avait pas anticipé était le degré d'isolement de la maison en question. Le chalet se trouvait au bout de 15 kilomètres d'une piste à peine praticable, sauf avec un excellent 4x4 –non, en fait un camion militaire serait plus approprié. John avait été surpris quand Finch était apparu au volant d'un 4x4 moderne au lieu des berlines luxueuses qu'il conduisait habituellement. Il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire mais s'était demandé ce qui avait motivé le choix de Finch pour les trois heures de route qui les attendait. Puis, ils avaient quitté la route principale, emprunté une piste gravillonnée avant d'entamer ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme un amoncellement de trous et bosses entourés d'arbres. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait pensé au camion militaire. Que quiconque puisse s'engager sur un chemin pareil le dépassait.

Ayant interrogé Harold sur l'état catastrophique de la piste ─après tout si quelqu'un avait les moyens de la remettre en état c'était bien Finch─ son employeur lui avait expliqué qu'il privilégiait la discrétion au confort. Tout comme il n'avait pas d'ascenseur dans la bibliothèque, avait songé Reese. Il était clair que personne ne s'aventurerait sur ce chemin, ou imaginerait qu'il y ait une maison au bout. Finch avait de fait trouvé le meilleur dispositif anti-intrusion.

* * *

Donc, ce qui avait été un trajet chaotique ─et si vous preniez les choses du bon côté─ plutôt amusant (bien que les grimaces ponctuelles sur le visage de Finch aient prouvé que son dos n'appréciait guère) prenait maintenant les allures d'un aller simple vers l'enfer. La flèche dans son épaule semblait avoir développé une vie propre, il aurait juré qu'elle bougeait avec chaque battement de son cœur.

Harold pâlit, perdant de son flegme habituel. "M. Reese, vous devez prendre soin de cette blessure."

"Oui, je sais. En fait, ça va être à vous."

"Moi ?"

"Harold, il faut que vous arrachiez cette chose de mon épaule."

Finch avala sa salive péniblement. Le sang froid de l'ex-agent parvenait encore à le secouer malgré le temps passé à ses côtés.

Reese se redressa pour retirer sa veste et Finch s'approcha pour l'aider. Il enleva la manche gauche sans souci. Enlever la droite, sans le faire souffrir était plus compliqué. Il finit par déchirer le tissu de la veste pour pouvoir l'enlever sans toucher à la flèche ou l'épaule.

"Finch, pouvez-vous voir la pointe ?" Reese essaya de regarder derrière son épaule sans y parvenir.

Finch grimaça et regarda la blessure de plus près. "Il y a un peu moins de deux centimètres sortis."

"Presque toute la pointe sans doute. Il faudra donc la faire traverser…" murmura Reese d'un air un peu accablé.

"Traverser ?... Oh Seigneur." Finch lutta contre la soudaine nausée qui monta à sa gorge.

John inspira profondément et entama les instructions. Il avait intérêt à tout expliquer avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, il ne savait pas combien de temps il parviendrait à rester éveillé. Les prochaines minutes allaient être une véritable épreuve, même pour lui.

A défaut d'autre chose, son passé lui avait appris à être inventif en termes de soins. Enlever une flèche de son épaule était une première ─dont il se serait volontiers passé─, mais le principe restait simple : enlever l'objet intrusif de la plaie.

"Il faudra casser ou couper une partie de la flèche à l'avant. Aussi près que possible de l'épaule. Ensuite la pousser à travers, rapidement serait bien. Le plus simple sera sans doute d'utiliser la crosse de mon pistolet avec un coup sec. Vous pourrez alors la tirer sur le dos. Vous allez avoir besoin de désinfectant, des bandages et pansements, de quoi arrêter le saignement aussi."

A ces mots, John sortit son revolver de la ceinture et, après s'être assuré que la sécurité était bien en place, le posa sur la table.

Finch était sûr que son visage avait viré à une teinte de vert des plus intéressantes. John, de son côté, semblait aussi serein que s'il venait d'expliquer une manœuvre d'exercice à un jeune soldat.

La tension le faisant boiter un peu plus qu'à l'ordinaire, Harold se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il était venu se reposer ici après son accident, une fois qu'il avait enfin pu quitter l'hôpital et la chaise roulante. Son armoire à pharmacie aurait pu rivaliser avec le meilleur centre de secours en ville. Ceci dit, quand il avait dit à Reese que le cottage possédait tout le confort, il n'avait pas envisagé cette partie.

Il fouilla ensuite dans une armoire de l'entrée avant d'en revenir avec une scie à métaux. Reese observa l'outil avec un hochement de la tête ; il serait parfait pour couper la matière composite de la flèche.

Finch posa tout le matériel sur la table puis s'écarta pour enlever sa veste. Il commençait à avoir chaud, et il était sûr que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la température douce du chalet. Il avait abandonné son costume trois pièces habituel et sa cravate pour une tenue plus "campagne" au profit d'une veste en laine sur une chemise immaculée. John avait lui troqué son costume pour des jeans et une chemise épaisse.

Finch sortit un mouchoir éclatant de blancheur de sa poche et le tendit à John. Celui-ci le regarda sans comprendre pendant une demi-seconde, puis fit une légère grimace et remercia Harold de la tête tandis qu'il glissait le mouchoir entre ses dents.

Harold regarda attentivement l'épaule et la flèche, cherchant à déterminer le meilleur moyen de la tenir pendant qu'il la sciait. Il devrait forcément poser la main sur la blessure s'il voulait tenir la tige de la flèche. S'excusant à mi-voix, il posa la main sur l'épaule, serrant les doigts fermement sur la tige pour l'empêcher de bouger tandis qu'il la coupait.

Quand Harold posa la scie sur la flèche et entama le mouvement de va et vient, John inspira sèchement. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, il s'était préparé à la douleur. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il avait été blessé, par arme à feu ou couteau, tasé, brûlé, torturé… Tout était une question de contrôle. Vous ne laissiez pas la douleur prendre le dessus. Ce n'était qu'un inconfort passager, à ignorer, le temps de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir ou juste de survivre.

Crier n'apportait rien, ça ne pouvait être qu'un pur réflexe. Quand la douleur vous prenait tellement par surprise que vous ne pouviez l'empêcher, ou que votre corps était déjà occupé à contrôler la douleur d'une autre blessure. John n'allait donc pas crier maintenant, mais cela faisait déjà appel à tout son contrôle.

La douleur était dévastatrice. Il était persuadé qu'il pouvait sentir chacune des dents de la scie se déplacer. Il pouvait les isoler les unes des autres, identifier celles légèrement cassées, ou usées, celles plus espacées. Il aurait pu donner un nom à chacune d'entre elles. Malgré les efforts d'Harold pour maintenir la flèche immobile, il ressentait les vibrations dans son épaule, se répercutant de l'avant à l'arrière, s'étendre sur tout son dos, jusque dans ses jambes et jusqu'à ses orteils.

Sa main gauche agrippait le bord de la table d'une poigne de fer. Il allait laisser des marques sur le bois, à moins qu'il ne casse ses doigts avant. Ses phalanges étaient si blanches que les os semblaient prêts à transpercer la peau. Quand Finch finit de scier, il expira violemment, un son rauque s'échappant de sa gorge, le mouchoir tombant de ses lèvres.

Il sentit Finch se déplacer pour attraper son révolver. Malgré son dégoût des armes à feu, il avait hâte d'en finir.

"Harold, attendez…" murmura John dans un souffle. "Donnez-moi un instant…" supplia-t-il la voix basse, le corps tremblant.

Il ne pourrait supporter la moindre douleur supplémentaire et il n'arrivait plus à faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Il avait besoin de respirer, de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il avait le sentiment que si Finch venait à ne serait-ce que souffler sur son épaule, il allait hurler à la mort.

Finch regarda son ami l'air soucieux. John était tellement tendu qu'il semblait ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il lui posa une main compatissante derrière la tête.

"John, essayez de vous détendre. Le plus dur est passé. Vous avez le droit de crier ou vous évanouir, vous savez."

Finch connaissait bien le passé de Reese, il savait que cela n'avait pas toujours été une option. Contrôler son corps était une question de vie ou de mort pour Reese, une obligation implantée au plus profond de son être. Se laisser aller allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il était.

Les yeux fermés, John parvint finalement à inspirer profondément, reprenant le contrôle de son corps. Il hocha la tête. Finch comprit et d'un geste sûr, frappa la flèche.

La pointe déchirant la chair, la flèche se déplaçant dans la plaie, l'arme frappant l'épaule… S'en fut trop. John ne put retenir un cri et bascula en avant inconscient. Finch le retint et dirigea sa tête vers le bras posé sur la table.

Il retira immédiatement la flèche de la plaie et appliqua une serviette sur l'épaule en sang, appuyant de toutes ses forces n'ayant plus à se soucier de la douleur qu'il pouvait générer.

Reese n'avait pas semblé s'inquieter de la gravité de la blessure. Apparemment, il savait de quoi il parlait : Finch parvint à stopper le saignement assez rapidement. Ou peut-être avait-il appuyé tellement fort qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. Il désinfecta la plaie avec soin. Qui savait où cette flèche avait bien pu trainer. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas demandé à Reese comment il avait été blessé. Il pouvait faire confiance à l'ex-agent pour se retrouver mêlé à quelqu'un utilisant un arc.

Déchirant la chemise pour découvrir l'épaule, il appliqua un épais pansement sur la blessure. Le visage de John était trempé de sueur, la peau moite. Il humecta une serviette et le rafraîchit. Il nettoya la table, jeta les pansements et serviettes tachés.

Il observa les deux morceaux de la flèche. Elle était courte et provenait sans doute d'une arbalète. Qui pouvait utiliser une arme pareille ? Il allait la jeter avec le reste puis se ravisa. C'était une pièce à conviction après tout, et il espérait bien apprendre ce qui était arrivé.

John était en partie affalé sur la table. Finch n'avait aucun moyen de le déplacer mais il pouvait au moins essayer de rendre la position un peu plus confortable. Il alla chercher un oreiller qu'il glissa sous la tête, puis recouvrit la grande silhouette d'une couverture. Reese n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Il observa son employé quelques instants. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui pour le moment. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé avec son livre, surveillant du coin de l'œil le tueur qui était devenu son ami.

John se réveilla environ une heure plus tard confus. Sa tête était sur un oreiller mais la position était bizarre. Il était… assis ? Il se redressa brusquement, immédiatement prêt à bouger, des années sur le terrain le poussant à agir. Il grogna quand son épaule se rappela à lui.

"Tout va bien M. Reese. Vous êtes en sécurité," lui dit doucement Finch sans quitter son canapé. Il savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de surprendre l'ex-agent.

John cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers Finch, jetant un œil de l'oreiller sur son bras à la couverture retombée sur ses jambes.

"Combien de temps…"

"Environ une heure. Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

"Endolori," répondit John ne cherchant pas à cacher la douleur. "Merci pour l'oreiller… et la couverture."

Finch se leva et alla chercher un verre d'eau et des comprimés.

"Tenez, prenez ceci. Ça vous aidera."

John ne prit pas la peine de demander ce qu'il lui donnait. Si quelqu'un s'y connaissait en antidouleurs c'était bien Finch. Il les avala et soupira de plaisir en sentant l'eau le rafraîchir. Il avait soif. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'avait pas pris d'eau quand il était parti marcher. Il leva son verre.

"Plus d'eau ?" demanda Finch avant même que John n'ait eu le temps de le faire.

"Oui, merci."

Il savoura le verre d'eau et resta assis sur la chaise, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

"M. Reese, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous allonger un moment ? Ensuite, si vous le souhaitez nous pourrons toujours aller voir un médecin."

Reese ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis sembla avoir perdu toute énergie pour parler. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la chambre pour se reposer.

"Je vous expliquerai plus tard Finch," murmura-t-il tandis qu'il s'étendait.

Epuisé, il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

* * *

P o I - P o I - P o I

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Finch entendit Reese grogner. Il se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la chambre pour vérifier l'état de son "patient". John se débattait sur le lit, apparemment aux prises avec un cauchemar. Harold fit un pas en avant pour le réveiller puis s'arrêta.

Quelques mois plus tôt il avait réveillé Reese durant un cauchemar ; celui-ci s'était endormi sur une chaise dans la bibliothèque. John lui avait presque arraché la tête. Après s'être longuement excusé, John lui avait demandé de ne pas l'approcher quand il dormait. Et en aucun cas, de ne le toucher s'il faisait un cauchemar. Il lui expliqua qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de le blesser, hors c'était certainement ce qui arriverait s'il était surpris dans son sommeil.

"M. Reese, réveillez-vous." Finch essaya de l'éveiller depuis le pas de la porte.

En proie à son rêve, John ne réagit pas.

"John, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Réveillez-vous !"

Finch essaya de mettre autant d'angoisse dans sa voix que possible. Il savait que John tenait à lui. S'il sentait qu'il était en danger, peut-être la voix parviendrait-elle à percer son sommeil.

Cela fonctionna presque mieux que prévu. Reese s'était redressé et était presque debout avant même de s'éveiller totalement. Il gémit en attrapant son bras droit de sa main gauche. Il s'était appuyé sur son côté blessé pour se lever et la blessure le rappelait violemment à l'ordre.

"M. Reese ?" répéta Finch une nouvelle fois.

"Oui Finch," gronda Reese, les yeux fermés, encore confus.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Finch qui, toujours près de la porte, arborait un regard inquiet. Il secoua légèrement la tête terminant de s'éveiller et comprit la situation.

"Cauchemar ?" demanda-t-il. Il ne se souvenait de rien.

"Vraisemblablement."

"Merci de m'avoir réveillé alors." Reese eut un léger sourire quand il prit conscience de la raison pour laquelle Finch n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée de la pièce. "Je vois que vous vous êtes souvenu de mon conseil."

"Je suis plutôt attaché à ma tête…", répondit Finch dans un rare moment d'humour.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la prise de l'ex-agent la fois précédente, il avait bien cru que son cou n'y résisterait pas.

John jeta un œil à son épaule. Le pansement était taché de sang. Finch le remarqua également.

"Je vais changer votre pansement. Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? Vous n'avez pas déjeuné."

John eut une grimace de dégoût, se sentant barbouillé. "Non, merci."

"Nauséeux ?"

Reese leva un sourcil interrogateur. Comment Finch le savait-il ?

"Ce sont malheureusement les effets secondaires des antidouleurs sur un estomac vide. Je vous prépare un sandwich."

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'arrêtant d'abord dans la salle de bain pour prendre le nécessaire.

John se leva et enleva sa chemise déchirée et tachée, puis suivi Finch vers la pièce de séjour. Son employeur avait déjà tout préparé sur la table.

"Ah, bien. Vous avez enlevé votre chemise."

Le pansement avait collé à la blessure et Finch fit tout son possible pour l'enlever sans rouvrir la plaie. Une fois l'épaule découverte, il fronça les sourcils.

"M. Reese, vous avez besoin de points de suture."

"Des stéri-strips feront l'affaire."

Finch fit une grimace de désaccord mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il observa le dos de l'ex-agent. Il dévoilait le passé dangereux de celui-ci, couvert de plus de cicatrices qu'il n'en avait jamais vu sur personne. Une cicatrice de plus ne ferait sans doute pas de différence. En dehors de quelques inspirations plus marquées, Reese ne bougea pas pendant que Finch rapprochait les bords de la blessure pour appliquer les bandages cicatrisants.

Quand il eut finit, il se lava les mains et prépara rapidement un sandwich.

"Tenez. Vous vous sentirez mieux avec quelque chose dans l'estomac."

"Merci Finch. Je ne sais pas ce que vous m'avez donné, mais, mis à part la légère nausée, vos comprimés sont sacrément efficaces."

"Oui, j'en sais malheureusement quelque chose," approuva Finch, avouant par la même occasion que lui aussi était régulièrement confronté à la douleur.

Reese se demandait souvent à quel point Finch souffrait. Il voyait comment se déplaçait son employeur, mais quelle part était due au simple fait que son corps ne pouvait pas bouger au-delà de certaines limites et quelle part était de la douleur pure et simple ? Si jamais il mettait les mains sur le responsable, il… Il arrêta le train de ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas s'engager sur cette voie. Il savait qu'il tuerait le responsable. Toute la question était de savoir combien de temps et comment il le ferait souffrir avant.

"Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le moyen de croiser une flèche ?" demanda Finch en posant une assiette devant Reese.

"Des chasseurs," répondit Reese comme si la réponse se suffisait à elle-même, repensant au déroulement des événements.

* * *

P o I - P o I - P o I

* * *

Après ce qui avait ressemblé à une heure de cycle d'essorage dans une machine à laver, ils étaient enfin arrivés au bout du sentier qui s'ouvrait sur une vaste cours.

Le chalet était fait de pierre et bois, d'un seul étage avec un large porche couvert à l'avant. Deux fauteuils à bascule étaient posés sur la droite devant une petite table basse. L'intérieur était simple, mais parfaitement aménagé. Une cuisine moderne et un vaste espace de séjour occupaient l'avant de la maison. A l'arrière, deux chambres partageant une salle de bain possédaient des fenêtres donnant sur la campagne.

"Cet endroit est superbe, Finch." John regarda son ami se demandant combien d'autres surprises il avait encore en réserve. Finch était une véritable énigme.

"Merci. Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est très reposant. Ne laissez pas le côté casanier vous tromper ; je pourrais tout aussi bien m'occuper de nos numéros depuis cette pièce."

Ils s'étaient installés et John avait enfilé des chaussures de randonnée avant de sortir. Harold se préparait du thé ; un livre était déjà posé sur le canapé. La façon dont il envisageait de passer son temps libre était claire.

"Je pars faire un tour Finch. A tout à l'heure," fit Reese en ouvrant la porte.

"Ne vous perdez pas."

John se retourna lentement en soulevant un sourcil, se demandant si Harold le taquinait dans un rare moment d'humour. Mais l'homme tout afféré à sa bouilloire et ne bougea pas. John secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.

"Je ferai de mon mieux."

Jetant un œil au ciel dégagé, il avait suivi un sentier à travers les arbres, profitant des points de vue et laissant la tension se dissiper. Les dernières semaines avaient été dures, avec de longues journées, suivies de nuits tout aussi interminables. Bien sûr, il aurait pu continuer pendant des mois, mais cette pause inespérée était la bienvenue. Peu enclin à juste se promener, il avait besoin de dissiper son trop plein d'énergie, il s'engagea sur le sentier d'un bon pas.

Une heure trente plus tard, à proximité d'un petit lac, il aperçut un daim. Celui-ci avait les oreilles relevées, regardant fixement dans une direction, visiblement aux aguets. John s'arrêta pour l'observer et ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans la même direction que l'animal. Deux hommes étaient embusqués derrière un épais buisson, des arbalètes à la main. Reese poussa un grognement de réprobation. Il savait que la saison de chasse n'était pas ouverte, cela ne laissait qu'une alternative. Des braconniers ! Il fit un pas pour écraser une branche avec bruit. Le daim s'enfuit en un bond.

L'un des hommes jura et regarda vers Reese qui s'approcha avec nonchalance.

"Je crois savoir que la saison de la chasse est fermée," fit-il de sa voix basse.

"Vous ne ressemblez pas à un Ranger," répondit le deuxième homme.

"Juste une observation."

Des années sur le terrain avaient doté John d'un sens inné du danger. Il se redressa inconsciemment prêt à agir. Les braconniers n'étaient pas connus pour être des gens raisonnables. Ces deux-là risquaient de se plaindre de la fuite du daim autrement qu'avec des mots. L'imperceptible mouvement n'échappa pas au rouquin qui sentit le danger dans la nouvelle posture de l'inconnu. Sa main sembla agir plus vite que son cerveau et il déchargea son arbalète.

Pendant quelques secondes, le temps sembla ralentir. John ne put éviter la flèche et l'impact le poussa en arrière mais il avait dégainé son arme avant même d'atteindre le sol. Deux coups précis firent hurler les hommes. Reese avait frappé leurs coudes, les désarmant du même coup, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de tirer une nouvelle flèche.

Il se releva en grognant et s'approcha des deux hommes, qui tenaient leurs coudes en gémissant. Il ramassa les arbalètes et les jeta dans le lac d'un geste dégoûté.

"La saison de la chasse est définitivement fermée pour vous. Vous devriez apprendre à respecter les règles. Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux, je vais vous laisser plus de chances que vous n'étiez prêts à en donner à ce daim."

Il s'écarta, retournant sur le sentier par lequel il était arrivé. Il se fichait que ces hommes meurent d'hémorragie, mais il n'allait pas les achever de sang-froid.

Un léger vertige le prenant, il alla s'asseoir sur un rocher, se donnant quelques minutes pour se remettre. Il jeta un œil à son épaule avec une grimace résignée. Rien de grave, l'os n'avait pas été touché et la flèche semblait avoir traversé l'épaule sans causer de dégâts majeurs. Il poussa un soupir ; ça n'était vraiment pas comme cela qu'il avait envisagé son week-end. Il remit son arme à sa ceinture, et posant sa main gauche sur son bras droit pour l'immobiliser, il reprit le chemin du chalet.

Il appréciait maintenant que le terrain soit légèrement en descente, puis se réprimanda quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas pris d'eau. _Bien joué, John…_ Partir randonner sans eau. Probablement la première chose qu'on inculquait à un scout de sept ans. Il repensa à la remarque de Finch. Il ne risquait pas de se perdre ; il espérait juste ne pas tomber dans les pommes avant d'arriver au chalet. Le trajet sembla plus long qu'à l'aller, mais il n'eut pas besoin de s'arrêter.

Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de fermer les yeux de soulagement quand il aperçut enfin le chalet derrière les arbres après un dernier virage.

* * *

P o I - P o I - P o I

* * *

"La saison de la chasse n'est pas encore ouverte ", observa Finch.

"D'où la flèche."

"Des braconniers," fit Finch dégoûté.

"Ouais…," répondit John, la bouche pleine. "Finch, ce sandwich est délicieux. Je devrais vous demander de me faire à déjeuner plus souvent." Il lui adressa l'un de ses rares sourires étincelants.

Finch ignora le compliment. "Et vous avez décidé de jouer les redresseurs de tort ?"

"Les daims n'ont pas de numéros de sécurité sociale", répondit-il pour toute explication.

"Combien étaient-ils ? demanda Harold.

"Seulement deux. Je ne suis pas stupide ou suicidaire Finch."

"Je pourrais certainement contredire la deuxième partie, mais ce n'est guère le moment," murmura Harold.

Finch fronça légèrement les sourcils. Reese prenait souvent des risques insensés ; Finch ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que John n'accordait pas assez de valeur à sa propre vie pour être plus prudent. "J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié votre remontrance ?"

"On peut dire ça. Le problème avec les arbalètes c'est qu'elles peuvent tirer sacrément vite quand elles sont chargées."

Finch ne put s'empêcher une grimace de douleur compatissante.

"Mais ils ne sont pas près de tuer un animal de sitôt."

"M. Reese !" s'exclama Finch.

Il admettait que les braconniers devaient être arrêtés, mais les méthodes de l'ex-agent étaient parfois extrêmes.

"Les blessures au coude guérissent toujours très mal," précisa Reese.

Finch soupira de soulagement et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le site des blessures. John avait d'ordinaire une prédilection pour les genoux. Cette fois, il s'était assuré que ses coups provoqueraient le maximum de dommages à leur propriétaire.

"Où cela est-il arrivé ? Les gens du coin connaissent ce chalet, généralement ils se tiennent à distance."

"Là-haut, à côté du petit lac."

"Le lac ?" s'exclama Finch. "Mais c'est à plus de deux heures d'ici !"

"Une heure trente," corrigea Reese. "Ça m'a paru plus long au retour ceci dit," ajouta-t-il en un murmure.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu l'air prêt à s'effondrer sur le porche en arrivant.

"M. Reese… Je sais que j'ai dit que je savais tout de vous…" La voix de Finch s'éteignit tandis qu'il hésitait.

John attendit la suite, cette affirmation n'avait rien de nouveau.

"Je… je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir comment vous avez atteint ce stade où la douleur ne semble plus avoir aucune prise sur vous…"

"L'expérience," souffla Reese avec une grimace amère.

"Néanmoins…" Finch ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

"Finch, vous savez ce qu'est la douleur. Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais l'expliquer. Comment la gérez _vous_ ?"

La façade stoïque de Finch s'estompa légèrement, ses yeux hantés pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'un clignement d'yeux ne remette le masque en place.

Reese continua de le fixer. Il savait que Finch ne répondrait pas. La moindre question personnelle était toujours soigneusement ignorée. Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, il y avait eu quelque chose dans les yeux de Finch hurlant de vérité. Comme s'il avait peur de parler, effrayé que si John venait à apprendre la vérité il le verrait sous un jour nouveau. Il était incapable d'imaginer quel sombre secret effrayait Finch à ce point. Lui-même possédait un passé des plus nébuleux, des choses dont Finch, malgré toutes ses affirmations, n'avait pas la moindre idée. Des secrets que pas un être vivant ne connaissait, ceux qui alimentaient généralement ses cauchemars. Il doutait fortement que Finch ait quoi que ce soit de semblable à son actif.

"Vous savez Finch, quel que soit ce grand secret ─ça ne changera en rien l'opinion que j'ai de vous."

"Vous pourriez être surpris, M. Reese," répondit Finch dans un rare moment d'honnêteté.

"Il y a longtemps que j'ai épuisé mon stock de surprise Finch…"

Finch fronça les sourcils. Voilà qui était… triste. Si l'ex-agent n'attendait plus rien de la vie, alors celle-ci était… sans intérêt. Malgré ce nouveau "but" qu'il lui avait proposé avec son emploi.

Reese avait fini son sandwich ; il était maintenant affalé sur sa chaise.

"M. Reese, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous allonger ? Après tout, ceci était censé être un agréable week-end de détente. Vous avez réussi à détruire la partie 'agréable', mais vous pouvez utiliser le temps pour vous reposer. Je suppose que ma proposition d'aller voir un médecin n'est toujours pas à l'ordre du jour ?"

"Ce site est superbe Finch. J'ai apprécié ma balade, jusqu'au lac. J'ai sauvé la vie d'un daim… Votre sandwich était délicieux. Je crois donc que le terme 'agréable' s'applique encore. Merci de m'avoir invité ici. J'apprécie, vraiment. Nous devrions revenir en été." Il se leva avec un soupir. "Et maintenant, je pense que je vais accepter votre offre…"

Le visage de Finch s'éclaira, heureux que John accepte enfin de voir un spécialiste.

"… et aller me recoucher."

Fin

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews.


End file.
